


Freedom’s Burden

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 22:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10346208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Ongoing series, as posted through sgfic list.Sha’re is finally free, but is it too late?SPOILERS: Children of the Gods, Secrets, Serpent’s Song, Stargate the Movie, Into the Fire (teeny, tiny one), Thor’s Chariot, [more may be added in later parts]SEASON / SEQUEL: none, takes place 5 years after Children of the Gods, or two years from now (circa Point of View)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Freedom's Burden  


I am free.

The demon that resided within me is no more. I cannot explain it, no more than I would be able to explain the reasons why seasons change. I know that they do, and in that way, I know she is gone.

I am free, yet I have never been so alone.

When the demon was in control, it was like a dream where I had lost control. I was riding a mastadge with someone unseen with the reins in their hands. I was aware of the passage of time, of events that happened, but when I tried to fight to regain the reins that were for my own body, I failed.

No, that is not true. Twice. Two times I won for a time. When Apophis hid me on Abydos, in my father's home to hide the shame of my pregnancy, my demon slept. She who would taunt me with whispered silent words that I would never see the walls of Nagada, the sands of Abydos, or the loving face of my husband; she was now the one held captive, while I lived and the child grew.

My Daniel. He was my strength in fighting my demon. He helped me push her back when she arose in the temple. He repeated his words of love as he delivered my child, when I was too frightened. And it was for him that I fought when Apophis' Serpent Guard opened the Chaapa'ai, and as my demon spotted Daniel and his friends. The Shol'va, O'Neill, and the Captain-Doctor.

I long for Daniel now, but I have no way to reach him. Nor can I think of a way to give him word by some method, that I am here. Free. Waiting for my love to take me home.

My demon hid after Apophis died, when sons of my false husband fought for his throne. Fear of Jaffa and of the dreaded Ashrak filled my thoughts, the danger they posed so vivid that I shake even now. She traveled through the Chaapa'ai, from planet to planet, in search of a world no Goa'uld would likely tread so she could begin again. No place remained as such for long.

It was the last planet where a miracle happened, and my demon left me. I was near death, and I was located by a farmer who took me into his home. He is called Hakon, and he with his wife returned me to health. They have no fear of the mark the demon left on my neck. For this I am thankful.

I am reminded of my Daniel when I see Hakon. He is as my husband had been when I last saw him on Abydos. Strong, quiet, passionate, and with eyes the color of a clear morning sky. He loves his wife, and she him. They live a life I had once held in my hands, and would have still enjoyed had Apophis not arrived.

The time passes, and I grow restless as I return to my full strength. I help these people in thanks for what they have done, but I know I cannot remain forever. Communication between myself and my hosts is very difficult. I must return to Daniel, but I do not know how. For a time, I considered even my home on Abydos as a destination, but I knew that the Chaapa'ai there would be covered again. Covered, as it had been for the seasons I was with Daniel, and when I returned during my pregnancy.

I am free, yet I am not. I pray that something will occur, but until it reveals itself to me, I must wait. I am growing weary of waiting, but in time, it will be worth it.

oOo

It has at last happened!

The home that I share with Hakon and his wife is a short walk from this world's Chaapa'ai. It is too distant to hear it open, as we were able to on Abydos while we resided in the temple. It lies near the fields that they toil upon, and when it opened, Hakon and his people scattered, afraid of what would emerge. I have told him many times of the Goa'uld, and how I and my brother were captured, and our people killed. I do not wish this to happen to Hakon.

What emerged was not the Jaffa or Goa'uld, but four humans, dressed in green clothes. Hakon ran to bring me to them, signing the symbol that I knew only too well. The same sign that Daniel had drawn in front of my father, and that I had drawn later on our wedding night. Tau'ri, as the Goa'uld call it. Earth.

I have never run so hard or fast. The farmers were talking to the four, but they were people I had never seen before. I felt shy as I approached them, and using the English that Daniel had taught me, I spoke to them.

"You are from Earth?"

The man who was their leader nodded, surprised that I knew the planet's name. I was drawing their stares, I know, for I look very different from Hakon and his people. I am dark, while most everyone here is lighter in coloring, like Daniel.

"Yes, ma'am, we're from Earth," I was told. "I'm Major Howard Chalmers, SG-4. May I ask who you are?"

"Do you know Daniel?" I asked. My heart was racing so quickly, I felt faint. I wanted my one question answered, and I wished to grasp his arms to shake the answer out in my desperation. At the stunned look on his face, I tried to remember the second name Daniel had. "Daniel Jackson?"

Major Howard nodded, his dark eyes blinking quickly in astonishment. "You mean Doctor Jackson? Yes, of course."

There was a woman among his people, who took hold of his arm. Her English was said so quickly that I had difficulty in understanding what she told him, but it made Major Howard look at me differently. I did not like the way his expression changed, and I decided to identify myself.

"Please, take me to him," I pleaded. "I am his wife, Sha're, but I no longer have a demon within me. Please..."

I have seen sandstorms calmer than what happened next. I should not have been surprised, but when they raised their weapons, much to the horror of Hakon, I knew that my words alone would not be enough. They knew who my demon had been. Daniel's words when speaking to my father long ago came back to me. That I was possessed by a Goa'uld, one of immense power and evil. How I wished to take the distrust from his eyes, the disbelief from my father's face. Now, I wished to do the same to Major Howard and his people.

They had something with them, something that Daniel would have called a machine, that was pointed at my body. It made sounds, and the lights on its surface signaled something I could not interpret. The woman who had spoken to Major Howard motioned for the others to lower their weapons. It was as they lowered them that I recognized the zatnikatel weapons, one that I recalled with great misery. Teal'c had stunned my demon when she returned after my child's birth, so he could take Daniel and the child away. Despite my agony, I had rejoiced if only for a moment, for the demon could not harm either my child or my true husband.

I had no possessions, only the clothing I wore on my body. Anything that the demon had taken with her while fleeing our enemies were now gone, either lost or destroyed by me when I was able. Major Howard told his two men to remain, while he returned with the woman and I through the Chaapa'ai. The woman, who called herself Captain Kirby, told me that they would get me to my Daniel, in time.

I had never gone through the Chaapa'ai as myself while awake, and it was a thrilling but terrifying ride. It was quick, and before I could comprehend anything, I found myself in a very large room. It was metal, and filled with bodies. Most of the bodies carried weapons, pointed at us. No, at me.

"General!" Major Howard yelled as he walked forward. Captain Kirby had me follow his lead. "You've got to get Doctor Jackson here, ASAP! And stand down the special forces! She's not a Goa'uld!"

The very first thing that I recognized occurred. It was O'Neill's voice, but without a body, coming loudly into the room. I looked for him, desperate for one familiar thing before I could have what I wanted. Captain Kirby finally pointed at the large window that separated another room for this one. There, I could see his familiar figure with others I did not recognize.

"Major, are you sure of that?" His voice had that same edge that I remembered, and it reminded me of when we first encountered. I did not understand a word the man had said then, but the voice was the same. "She was on QR8992? No other sign of the Goa'uld?"

"No, sir, Colonel O'Neill!" he replied. We waited a few moments, before the figure in the other room disappeared. I looked to Captain Kirby, wondering where he had gone, but he soon appeared. I began to smile shyly, but it faded as I realized that weapons were being directed at me. Weapons similar to what Skaara and the other boys had used on Abydos to guard Daniel's camp.

"Don't shoot, for crying out loud!" O'Neill told them, as though worried that they would fire if I moved any further than I had. The weapons made me nervous, but the smile that O'Neill gave me reassured me that no harm would come to me. His face held more lines than I remembered, but he was the same man I had known for those few instances.

"O'Neill, I am happy to see you," I said. "Please, I wish to see Daniel."

He nodded. "I know, Sha're, you will. We just have to make sure you're all right and that you don't have any company upstairs."

I did not understand what he meant until he motioned to his head, then pointed to my own. The demon, he was inquiring about the demon and whether she still lived within me. I smiled at his words, remembering how Daniel had said that O'Neill held a strange sense of humor.

"My demon has left me," I said, watching him. "I cannot tell you how, only that I am free. Please, O'Neill, I wish to see my Daniel. Would you bring me to him?"

Regret was in his eyes as he answered me. "Not just yet, I'm afraid. General Hammond, the old guy up there, wants to make sure you're all clear. I know you think she's gone, but it might be a trick. It's just a precaution."

"I understand." I remembered how afraid Daniel was of my presence on Abydos when he returned, but I could understand his fear. I had watched, trapped by my demon, as Apophis used his ribbon device to throw my husband across the chamber on Chulak. I had wanted to scream, both at the violence and the desperation in Daniel's eyes as he saw that the demon, whom he must have believed to be me, did not know him. A pain to both our hearts, and one that he feared would happen again.

I would not allow it to happen again, and it would never happen again.

O'Neill's next words were a blur, throwing commands about him in a way that reminded me of his first visit to Abydos. The people about him obeyed him, and then he brought me himself to a room he called the infirmary. I was introduced to a woman named Doctor Fraiser, but she told me that I could call her Janet.

"Daniel's told me so much about you," she said as she prepared to examine me for any traces of the demon, giving me a large smile as she did. "I feel like I've already met you long ago."

I focused on those words as the examination began. They made me feel calm as strange things were done, but always, O'Neill was there. After a long time, Janet was finished, and she greeted me with a smile that held great joy to say that the demon was gone. It was as I had known, but it was a great relief to have others understand without doubt.

My words found true, I now pressed O'Neill about Daniel and where he was. He apologized that Daniel was not here, but that General Hammond would explain everything to me. He explained that it was up to this Hammond to decide what action O'Neill would take.

He brought me to a room a short distance from Janet's chamber, to a smaller room that O'Neill called an office. A man of Daniel's height, yet with very little hair and a round face, smiled as he rose to greet me.

"Mrs. Jackson, it's a pleasure to finally meet you and know you've returned to us safely from the Goa'uld," he greeted. "I'm George Hammond, I run things around here. Your Daniel has been a valuable member of my command, and you should be proud of him."

"I am very proud," I replied, with a puzzled frown as I looked at O'Neill. "What is a 'Mrs.'?"

After it was explained that it was a title that meant I was married to Daniel, something that we had never needed on Abydos, I waited for General Hammond to inform me when I would be able to see Daniel again.

I was finally told that Daniel was present at something called a dig, located on a world named PR2884. Why they have these names, I am uncertain. The team that had accompanied Daniel through the Chaapa'ai was a distance from that area, and so it would take time for someone to make contact with him.

"I've sent Teal'c with SG-3," he told us, "and they're headed right for him."

O'Neill was pleased. "With Teal'c on the team, Daniel will be here in two shakes of a lamb's tail. Before you know it, Sha're."

Daniel had never mentioned a lamb before, therefore I had no idea what one may look like. If I understood what O'Neill meant, then I hoped that a lamb could shake its tail very quickly. I was so close, and yet he was still so very far away.

And now I would wait. I was aware that time had passed, though I was certain that the amount was not very drastic. O'Neill was still as he once was when visiting Abydos, except that his hair had changed to the same color my father's had once been. It was not drastic, and I was aware that O'Neill was much older than Daniel. I began to wonder what my Daniel would look like when I finally saw him again, in whatever small eternity remained. The image I had of him in my mind was the last I had seen of him on Abydos, as my demon and I departed with my false husband.

I was given a chamber where I could rest while waiting for Daniel to arrive. It was as large as our dwelling in Nagada, but it was small compared to what the demon had expected when she was in control. It also felt empty, as though I were a small child in the middle of a valley. I felt lost, as though I knew not what would happen next. O'Neill knew this, and though I am sure he had many things to oversee, he remained for a long time. He asked about what I had done since the demon left, about what I remembered. I told him what I could.

One thing that I did learn was that five Earth years had passed since I had been taken by Apophis. Many things had changed in that time with the Goa'uld, and while O'Neill told me things about many Goa'uld, even some that I had met, I found myself wanting to know something different.

"Tell me of Daniel," I finally asked, when I felt the moment was right. "What has he done in the years since I last saw him?"

I am not sure what I wanted to hear. I was divided in what I wished for my husband. It was true that by the laws of Abydos, it was possible that we were no longer considered married. The separation caused by the Goa'uld had done that. Daniel could be considered a widower, and have the right to remarry. I was not certain if I wished to hear that he had found new happiness with a new woman, or if he had continued to wait for me after all this time.

"He's very important to the program," he replied with a smile. "He's responsible for most of the cultural information we've gathered over the last few years, and it's really helped us fight against the Goa'uld. He's even found some rocks -" He stopped to correct himself. "I mean, he's found some artifacts that let us win a battle or two."

Dedicated to battling the Goa'uld. I was not surprised when I learned of this, and while I knew that he fought for me, I knew in my heart that despite his actions, my Daniel was not a warrior. He was not like O'Neill or the other men who had come to Abydos. He was a scribe, once banned among my people, more eager to learn than to destroy.

However, this was not what I wished to learn.

"O'Neill, has my Daniel found a new wife?" How I found the courage to ask those words, I am still uncertain. They seemed to have emerged from my lips before I had been able to fully decide to speak them. They had a will of their own, reminding me unpleasantly of hearing the demon speak with my voice.

I believe that I surprised him. His brown eyes looked at me for endless moments, then a smile as large as I could ever remember appeared on his face. He reached to take my hand in his as he spoke.

"Sha're, the minute he hears from Teal'c that you've come back, he's probably going to faint from shock. Then he'll wake up and run like hell until he gets to the Stargate. He'll show up on your doorstop in the middle of the night, not caring who's asleep or awake, and you'll never be rid of him ever again." If it were possible, his smile grew larger. "Does that answer your question?"

I felt myself smiling like a young girl, flirting with the handsome boys, then hiding to giggle with friends when one noticed me. "You describe his enthusiasm well, O'Neill."

"Aw, Sha're, call me Jack," he said. "You sound too much like Teal'c when you call me O'Neill." His smile faded. "Like Skaara, too."

My brother, taken with me by Apophis and his Jaffa. Despite my joy that Daniel would be reunited with me, I looked O'Neill in the eyes. Jack. I shall remember to call him Jack, though it sounds strange. I wonder if Daniel has told him what Jack sounds like in our language?

"What of Skaara?" I asked softly, remembering how he had tried to protect me when the Jaffa took me, both in the temple and on Chulak.

His smile was sad. "I'm sorry, Sha're, but we haven't run into him in about two years now. For all we know, he's still a Goa'uld. But, hey, we've got you back. There's hope after all, huh? Always a happy ending in the O'Neill storybook, remember that."

"I shall remember."

While my brother is still lost to me, I take comfort in knowing that Daniel is still alive, and that he will be here once he is able. I do not know what to expect, but I pray that once he arrives, we will be able to continue our lives together once more. If not, I will feel as though my dreams during my nightmare were for nothing, and I will have nowhere to turn.

oOo

I could not sleep. The bed that was too large also felt too empty. I was used to a much smaller bed when I lived in Hakon's home, and before, I preferred not to think of the chambers my body had occupied with Apophis. I dreamt of Daniel and Abydos in the few moments when sleep did not elude me, but they all invariably turned to memories of the demon and Apophis.

When I gave up hope of sleep, the light from the source near the bed kept me company, until there was a knock on the door. Jack had left me hours before, after bringing me a meal and a change of clothes. I did not think I would be seeing him again until morning, but when I came to the door, I found someone else entirely.

It was a woman, with hair several shades lighter than Daniel's. I recognized her as the Captain-Doctor who had come with Jack the second time to Abydos. I could not remember her name, but I was eager for the company. I invited her inside so we could speak.

"I wasn't sure if you'd remember me," she smiled. "We just met the one time on Abydos, and then we went down to the map room with Daniel..."

And then Skaara and I were taken. I nodded that I remembered. The chamber was equipped with a large table, and we sat at opposite ends. Our conversation was what Daniel once called "small talk," just items of little consequence. While I did think that it was of no importance at that moment, I do now believe that her words were useful in allowing me to calm down. My impatience was growing with each minute, and I believe it showed.

Realizing this, she began to tell stories of things Daniel had done. The way she spoke of him told me that she considered him to be a good friend, perhaps even as I would think of Skaara. A brother. From her words, I understood that she was also a confidante, something that made me uneasy until I realized that theirs was a relationship that posed no threat to me.

I had been surprised to see her years ago on Abydos, when Jack pulled her from the raatan'ai to meet Daniel and I. She had seemed much too eager to me, as though she were interested in Daniel for more than what he had accomplished when he was on Earth. I was reluctant to let them go to the vili tao an alone, but Daniel convinced me to remain with the others. I should not have listened, I should have insisted on remaining with him. Perhaps things might have been different.

However, that was in the past. I hoped that when Daniel arrived, we could begin again. Ours had been a strange beginning, but one that gave many hints at what would come later in the year we had together.

I thought of him, from the first time I had seen my future husband at the mines. My father had believed they were messengers who had come from Ra, and so I was to be the offering. It was custom for messengers to be given the daughter of the chieftain, and it was an expectation I was raised to accept. It had not occurred in several generations, and was considered more ceremonial than a reality.

I am fortunate that the messenger, though now I know he was not that, was Daniel. While he did not understand what had happened that night, we did succeed in speaking, when he learned to pronounce our language correctly. I found him not only handsome, but very interesting as I taught him to say our words. Before long, he could speak with only a small accent, and I had fallen in love. It was more than I could hope for, since marriages were not for love, but status or wealth or politics.

Our year together was busy, but I had never been so content. It was not easy at times, with Daniel adjusting to a life that he told me was much simpler than his own world. While others in Nagada saw him as a great man, I knew that he was like any other, yet still different. Nothing made me laugh more than when he would try everything he could, always saying that he wished to learn and help, even if it were things that a woman should do, not a man.

There were times when it was frustrating, and I am ashamed to say that I was jealous of his work. There was so much to learn on Abydos, for both him and ourselves. The last scribes had so much to preserve that Daniel knew that there had to be more as yet uncovered. His determination became so focused that often he came to bed too weary to do little else but kiss me before sleeping through the night. I said nothing for several weeks, until I could not keep silent any longer.

Had it been a man from Abydos, I know, the results would have been very different. Daniel's face grew red at my words of anger, apologizing for what he had done. He explained that he was still not used to dealing with someone in a relationship and that he would try to remember to put me before his research. He also promised that he would "make it up" to me.

His penance caught us all off guard. The other men in Nagada thought him stranger than before. My friends envied my fortune and wondered if they could convince their husbands to do the same. Skaara found it very amusing, and my father did not know what to do with Daniel. I was bothered at first, but I quickly grew to like it as he persisted.

In Nagada, we have the word nil'haav which refers to a curious child who is eager to please adults. I teased Daniel by calling him this. To repay me for his oversight, he rose early one morning to make the morning meal, then told me that the day was mine to do as I pleased. He was at my "beck and call," something no woman on Abydos had ever experienced before then.

He bruised his thumb making yaphetta flour. He broke two of my pots. Thank the gods he did not spill water everywhere, but the evening meal was partially blackened. "Where's an electric oven when you need one?" I heard him question often.

I had never laughed so hard in my life. No man I ever knew would have done a woman's work while she was healthy and capable of working. Daniel was not of my people, and this was one of his ways to show he loved me. I had never tasted a better meal, though I will never admit to him that I required more of Skaara's "moon-shine" to wash down the food. It would have ruined the look of adoration that never seemed to leave his face when he watched me.

I felt a touch on my arm that brought me to the present. She was looking at me, an amused smile brightening her face. I realized that she had asked me something, but had not heard her words as I thought of my Daniel.

"I apologize," I quickly said. "My mind was elsewhere."

"That's fine, I don't blame you. If I were in your shoes, I'd be pacing frantically while waiting." She glanced at the device on her wrist. "I should be going. I've got a few things to do before morning, so I'll let you get some more sleep. Would like to join us for breakfast? It'll be me, Janet and Janet's daughter, Cassandra. I doubt we'll see Teal'c back with Daniel until mid-morning, so it's one way to pass the time."

I nodded. "Thank you."

"We'll pick you up, then."

She rose to leave, but I stopped her. After our conversation, although at times it was only her speaking, I still had not recalled her name. It would be embarrassing should I ever need to summon her. When I told her this, she smiled in understanding.

"That's okay, you only heard it the once, and that was five years ago. Just call me Samantha, or Sam if you prefer."

"Thank you, Samantha," I said. I watched as she smiled again, then left me.

I am now alone again, yet not in the same sense as I was before. I now have Daniel's friends to wait with me, as they anticipate what I have been waiting to have for so long. This wait requires a new kind of patience, one that I feel is drawing all my strength. It will not be long, Jack and Samantha promised, but it still feels as though years shall pass before we are together again.

oOo

As she promised, Samantha returned in the morning. I was ready for her arrival, since I had not been able to sleep again. My new clothes fit strangely on my body, and I had spent several minutes looking in the reflecting glass. We did not have those on Abydos, but the demon had them in abundance in all her dwellings. It had bothered me before, seeing myself under the demon's control. Now the hand that moved was moving by my command. The legs that moved me closer to the mirror then back did so by my will.

It is amazing that things so simple can be so joyous.

When she arrived, Samantha had a girl with her. Tall and thin, she looked at me in wonder while Samantha introduced her as Cassandra.

"Sam, Daniel's going to be so happy!" she said in a cheerful voice. "She doesn't have a Goa'uld anymore! Does this mean that they get to live happily ever after?"

"I hope so," Samantha told her, and I looked away in embarrassment, glad that my coloring could not show my blush. "All we need is for Daniel to get home. Come on, let's go get something to eat."

Janet was waiting for us in a large room with several tables. Cassandra insisted that I remain seated so she could get food for me. The way she wanted to do things for me reminded me of Skaara. It was an observation that was shared, I soon found.

"She thinks of Daniel like an older brother," Janet explained. "She'll do just about anything to see him happy, and admittedly, this is something we've all been waiting for, for a very long time."

"Has there been word from Teal'c and the men who went with him?" I asked as Cassandra returned with an oddly colored beverage. It was sweet with a bite on my tongue, and I learned that it was called orange juice. Daniel had once explained that there were so many kinds of food on his world, something that I had hardly been able to imagine. I now had the opportunity to begin trying some.

"Not yet," Samantha said, shaking her head. She had returned just in time to hear my words. "We're expecting them back soon. It's a long way to the dig site. You see, normally we work near the Stargate, or the Chaapa'ai, but in this case, when the Goa'uld left the planet, the indigenous people moved their towns far away. Daniel's also working with the local populace, so that's one of the few reasons why he's there."

Cassandra returned a second time with food, and both Janet and Samantha apologized for the quality. I ate a small amount, and found nothing wrong with it.

I learned that Cassandra was not from this world, and she began telling me everything that she had done and experienced since she arrived. The way she spoke with such excitement made me wonder what I would be able to see. Daniel had often told me about where my people first came from, many thousands of years ago before Ra moved us through the Chaapa'ai to work in the mines of Abydos. Would we go there, I wondered?

Loud noises and bright, red lights filled the room near the end of our meal. They alarmed me, but the others suddenly smiled, and Cassandra reached to take my hand.

"That'll be Daniel coming home!" she said, then looked at her mother. "Can we go? Please? I want to see Daniel's face when he sees her."

It was an easy argument. As we walked through corridors that I remembered from the day before, I found myself growing more and more nervous. My legs trembled, my hands grew slick with moisture, and I had the urge to either run forward or to run away. I made myself walk the same pace as the others. We would soon be there!

I recognized Teal'c first. He was such a large man that he was the easiest to spot. There were other men, too, but none that I could recognize as my Daniel. Jack was there, as was General Hammond. Instead of the joy I expected to see on Jack's face, I was surprised to see him pale when he saw me.

Cassandra grasped my hand tightly.

"Colonel?" Samantha asked. "General, what happened?"

Walking carefully, Jack came to look down at me. His dark eyes were angry, I could see, something I had not seen since we fought against Ra. Daniel had always said that Jack was a man of action, not words, and I saw this now as he searched for words to speak.

"Sha're, we've got a problem," he finally said, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Of what type?" I asked, a sudden, sickening feeling invading my body. I looked from Jack to Teal'c, seeing the Shol'va lower his head in what could only be shame.

"We returned to Daniel Jackson's dig site," he said. "When we arrived, the village was in flames. Many people have been killed. Many more are missing. Daniel Jackson is among the missing."

"How?" I whispered, the relief at knowing that he was not dead very small compared to the worry that filled me. "What has happened?"

"We think it's the Goa'uld, ma'am," one of the men near Teal'c said. He, too, was tall, with features that I found unpleasant, but he looked truly sad at what he said.

"Colonel Makepeace's men brought back footage from the camp and surrounding area," General Hammond said, and at his words, pictures appeared behind him. The village was in ruins, as Teal'c had said, reminding me of Nagada after Ra's punishment. Bodies lay on the ground, their faces ruined.

I was then reminded of watching more cities and towns, walking amid fire and ashes, seeing blood and smelling it. I wanted to cry at the pain, but my face held a smile, that of the demon's.

The pictures changed to an area near the city, where there were perfect holes in the ground, like large squares. Some had bodies within them. Others were filled with rubble. I was surprised to see tents still standing, amid the flames.

"This is where we found... it, sir," Colonel Makepeace said, as I realized that we were looking inside one tent. "This is the tent that Doctor Jackson and his team were using as a base of sorts. SG-5's Major Fitzpatrick was in command, as you know, and we did locate his things."

"Is he among the dead?" Samantha asked.

"That's one thing we have an answer to," he replied, looking at her with cold eyes. The image jumped, to a burned outline on the fabric. "We found this."

I did not realize it for what it was until Teal'c spoke. "It was caused by the progressive discharge of a zatnikatel weapon. The attackers fired at the victim, and by the outline, I would assume that he was caught by surprise."

"And it looks like Major Fitzpatrick," the other man said. "Going by his stature, that is, General."

"They are Goa'uld," I said. "Those who attacked, they are Goa'uld, with their Jaffa."

Teal'c nodded his agreement. "She is correct, General Hammond. Near the outline of Major Fitzpatrick's body, we found this symbol. While I do not recognize it, I am certain that it belongs to a Goa'uld. More than likely a minor one who seeks to gain power by conquering worlds abandoned by the current System Lords."

His words were true. What appeared was a rough symbol, colored in a darkening red. It made my blood run cold. It was unlike any System Lords, major or minor, that I had seen before. There was a reason for it. The Goa'uld to whom it possessed had never been seen as a potential System Lord, but now that she had bided her time, she was making her mark.

My demon.

I informed them who it was. It was true that I had never known what became of her when she left my body, in a term that Jack called "ditching," and the question of whether she were dead or within a new host had never been answered. Now I knew.

And now she had my Daniel.

Around me, his friends made plans, as though I did not exist. They argued and disagreed on what they would do. Jack was most vocal, almost shouting with Colonel Makepeace over a disagreement.

Cassandra led me aside, her eyes large and watering as she looked at me. For a few moments, I felt as though she were the one more upset at what the demon had done. I did want to cry, but I felt that she required more attention than myself. I embraced her, and she held me tightly.

"I'm sorry, Sha're," she whispered, fighting tears. "Jack's going to figure something out, and we'll get Daniel back. You'll see."

The shock is still with me while I wait for word of their choice in action. I cannot cry. I wish to save my tears for when I am in need of relief, either in joy or grief. I continue to wait. I am the most patient woman ever to come from Nagada.

****

The Goa'uld have turned our lives upside-down when Apophis stole my brother and I, but I did not realize that the nightmare would not end with the demon's departure from my body. She is my personal torment, and I must speak to Jack, if I may return with him to save Daniel. When he comes to speak to me, I shall do that.

How much longer must I wait?

oOo

They sent more men to search the area under the command of Colonel Makepeace. His original men had found survivors, and there was hope that they would know where the demon had taken Daniel and the other missing.

More waiting.

I knew that Jack and the others were waiting to go to Daniel's aid. He, Teal'c and Samantha came to see me many times. When she was able, Cassandra waited with me. There was very little news, and they were uneasy, as much as I.

I asked Jack if I could come when they returned to the planet. I had thought long and hard to prepare myself for this. I argued that I had helped in our fight against Ra, and so I could do something here. I needed to be there as they tried to rescue Daniel from the demon. She would know from her time with me who he was, and I feared for his safety due to that.

Jack as yet has not given me an answer. I believe he is trying to avoid my question by keeping his attention focused on the information coming slowly from the planet. After a day, Teal'c had returned to join Colonel Makepeace in hope of discovering the truth, and yet Jack had no reply for me.

I decided to take matters into my own hands. My father would have had something to say about women being supposed to remain under the authority of the men, and at one time, I may have believed him. My Daniel had not believed that, and had always encouraged me to be his equal in all matters of our marriage. His influence spurred me on to see General Hammond.

His eyes, a much paler blue than Daniel's, widened as I told him my desire. I remained standing before him, while he stood to pace. My words had troubled him, as they had with Jack.

"Why?" he asked.

"I wish to help save my Daniel," I said. "I have fought before. I was with Jack and Daniel when our people defeated Ra. I have used a gun several times, both during that time and later when Daniel wished our camp defended as a precaution. I am capable."

"I've read the reports from that mission. A few Air Force officers, a civilian archaeologist and a few locals defeating a powerful and advanced enemy." He watched me as he spoke. "I wish I could have seen it for myself, especially after Colonel O'Neill's updated version. Sha're, this mission will be different. We'll be fighting on enemy territory, wherever it is, and we won't have the same advantage that existed on Abydos. Namely, having natives familiar with the area.

"In all honest truth, in good conscience, I can't let you go. You've been waiting five years to be reunited with your husband, and I can't let you, as an untrained civilian, go into battle where you could end up being killed."

I knew his words to hold truth, but I had what Daniel once called a wildcard. I believe that was the term. Some Earth expressions were too obscure for me to understand without a context. Nonetheless, I knew I had a point that would help me win the argument.

"You do have one advantage, General Hammond." My voice was determined, as it was the day I knew we could no longer live as slaves. "You are fighting my demon. No one knows her as well as I. I know what she desires, what she may do. It may be what you need when you find where she has fled with my Daniel. You need me."

His eyes did not leave my own. "Are you sure about this?"

"She has planned what she may do for many years," I replied with all certainty. "She was content to play as Apophis' queen, but she wished for more. All Goa'uld wish for power. While it was necessary for us to flee when the Ashrak threatened us, she was waiting. That is why I now believe she left me. She could not continue with me as host."

"I see." He returned to his chair, a uncomfortable expression marring his features. "I'll take this under consideration, Sha're, and I'll let you know. I'm hoping that we'll have something to work with shortly."

It was an hour later that Teal'c returned from the planet with information. They had found a survivor, a young man by the name of Nefte, who had followed the demon and her Jaffa to the Chaapa'ai. She had taken six prisoners with her, and Nefte identified one as my Daniel.

He also had seen the symbols used.

Preparations began more intensely than before. Samantha came to tell me that they were sending four teams in, including SG-1. The strange metal object, the probe as I was informed, would be sent first, and with that information, they would prepare to do battle.

And the word finally arrived. I would be going with them.

Samantha was not pleased, but she helped me change into the necessary clothes and gave me the equipment. I felt lost with the very large helmet that rested on my head, and the bag I carried was not very heavy, but I would not be able to ignore it on my back. Soon, I was ready.

Jack was very angry when he saw me. At first, he was surprised, then he began to curse. He confronted General Hammond and shouted that I would not be accompanying them to this planet.

"We have no idea what's there, sir!" he shouted. "For all we know, Queeniepoo's got a whole phalanx of Jaffa guarding her castle, and we'll be needing all the manpower we need! I can't spare someone to watch her back! We'll be too busy watching our own!"

"She can tell you what you need to know about the Goa'uld's strategy," General Hammond replied. "I don't know anyone else who can. At this point, we need all the help we can get. We've got three of our people in her grasp, Colonel, and at the moment, the MALP's information and anything Sha're can tell us is all we have."

"I will guard Sha're, O'Neill," Teal'c told him. "It would be my honor. No harm shall come to her."

"She tells me that she fought with you on Abydos," the General continued. "So she has fighting experience."

Jack glared at me. "You put him up to this? Oh, for crying out loud! Sir, she may have been with us, but she got her chest fried by Ra's goonies in the thick of battle! She's got about as much experience as -"

"As my Daniel did?" I asked gently. I saw Samantha give a knowing smile, as though she, too, remembered other incidents. "My Daniel was never a warrior, and while I may not be one, I will give my best effort to help in this fight."

"She's got a point, sir," Samantha said. "Look at Daniel now. He just about whipped your butt last week in target practice."

"Yeah, and just about got his fool head shot off the first time he used a gun on a mission!" Jack yelled. "I'm not willing to see it happen again! The whole point of getting Daniel from the snake lady's lair, Major, is so he can live happily ever after with Sha're! And that's not gonna happen if she gets herself blown to pieces on some godforsaken rock! Am I understood?"

General Hammond stopped their argument. "Colonel, Major, I don't need to remind you that time is of the essence. Sha're Jackson will be joining you on your rescue operation, but." He included me in his comment. "I want no unnecessary risks taken other than what's needed at the time. Is that a satisfactory compromise?"

Jack's face was set as he stared at me. "Oh, just peachy."

There is a short time remaining before we depart. Samantha tells me that we are now awaiting the return of Colonel Makepeace before we leave. It will only be a matter of time before we will find my demon, and with her, my Daniel.

I can only hope we are not too late, as I again await for our departure.

oOo

The Jaffa waiting at the demon's Chaapa'ai were on the ground when we arrived. I was uncertain if they were dead. Jack and another man had thrown something through first, enabling our safe arrival. A count of fifteen was made before we went through.

I was steady as we arrived on the demon's world. Teal'c was at my side with his staff weapon in hand. Each movement I made was shadowed by his moves. I was reminded of the short time he served my demon before he left to join Daniel's people. The demon had missed him when he became a shol'va, though she would not admit it to Apophis when he raged.

There were many trees in the area, a sight that continued to amaze me after a lifetime of the sands of Abydos. Most of the worlds I had been to when the demon was in control had trees, and even then, I was able to marvel at their beauty. This time was no exception. They were tall and graceful, and it was among them that Jack told us to set up camp.

He gave orders in rapid English that made it difficult for me to follow. Three teams would explore the area, while one remained with Samantha and I to get settled. I was not pleased with what I was told. I had expected to be able to go with them to find what the demon had prepared here.

He left orders with Samantha, then looked at me carefully. His look was similar to one my father would give when he felt that neither Daniel or I were behaving as a proper couple should. It was a look that asked, or pleaded, for obedience and understanding. In the matter of my marriage, I listened but did not obey. Daniel was not of our people, and was not bound by our rules. As his wife, I was freed from obliging them. Habits, however, were hard to break, at least at first.

"Sha're," Jack said, trying to meet my gaze. I avoided it as long as I could, but at long last, I was forced to look into his eyes. They were dark and intense. "I want you to stay with Carter. We're doing recon, which means we're looking around to see what's up. Then we're coming back here. To..." I could tell he did not like the next words. "To consult with you."

I had no doubt that the intended consultation would be ceremonial. He did not wish me there, and would not let me forget it. I smiled as though I believed him.

"You will find the demon," I told him. "She cannot be far."

The camp was made of several tents. I assisted Samantha and the men who remained behind to set things up. I believe I surprised them with how quickly I learned to erect the tents. I found myself directing them in how the camp should be prepared. It reminded me of the temple when Daniel wished to study both the Chaapa'ai and the raatan'ai. I had almost run the entire camp, except for how the boys guarded us from what might have come through the Chaapa'ai. Skaara had been proud of his militia as Daniel called them, but they came to little use in the end.

Our task was complete within an hour, and in that time, Jack called twice to say they had located nothing. He told us to wait several hours, and if they had not returned after seven hours, we were to return to Earth.

My old friend waiting was awaiting me.

I tried to busy myself, by planning a meal and ensuring we had fuel for the fire. One of the men searched for wood, and the food itself was solved by a strange thing called an 'MRE.' Samantha admitted that by far she preferred the stew I had made on Abydos, and after tasting it, I was inclined to agree.

More memories wished to return while I waited for word of my Daniel and the demon. I thought of other times I had worried for him, when he would spend long hours learning and reading. I would find him before an inscription, forgetting that a world outside the words existed. Several nights he returned after the evening meal with a headache from a lack of water.

I would smile as I chided him, seeing how he would lower his head and his cheeks would turn pink. He would promise that he would not forget to bring water with him, and he would smile as he apologized. The next day, I would find him again repeating the same habit.

Before we unburied the Chaapa'ai, not all of Daniel's days were spent at the vili tao an. My Daniel was always interested in learning all he could about our people. He often tried to assist me when I worked, or he would share Skaara's chores, which always made my brother happy.

Often his help only resulted in a few problems and many indulgent smiles. There were times, too, when I wondered if his curiosity would find him in trouble. The day it did occur, I feared the worst.

He and Skaara were cleaning manure from the mastadge pens, and it was assistance that Skaara was happy to receive. No one knew the details, but somehow, the mastadges stampeded. They are tame at most times, but when they are excited, they are dangerous. Their size and bulk while traveling at a great speed have caused many injuries among my people.

Skaara ran to warn my father and others who could help stop them. My Daniel followed them, trying to grab the reins of those he could. None were stopped until nearly twenty men were involved.

It occurred not far from our home. Some children were watching the mastadges as they ran, not aware of the danger they were in. Daniel and another man ran to grab them, at the same moment a mastadge ventured too close at a great speed. It hit Daniel as he brought the child to safety. The child was unharmed, but Daniel's head came into contact with a wall.

At first, we feared the worst as my father and Skaara brought Daniel inside. I had seen injuries to the head before, and I knew that many did not wake up. That had happened to my mother years before, and I feared that I would never see Daniel awake. A healer was called, and she did what she could. I remained where my Daniel lay, his hand in mine, and I sat for the next thirteen hours until he woke.

"Sha're?"

A voice broke me from my thoughts. As before, it was Samantha. She offered me a drink that held a strong odor that I found pleasant. I accepted it as she sat next to me. I had been overlooking a group of trees, their thick foliage filled with shades of green that I never would have imagined as a child.

"Shouldn't be long now until we hear from the Colonel again," she said, making conversation. "I hope he has news this time."

"As do I." The drink was too warm, and I set it down to cool. "I am growing worried."

"You and me, both," she nodded. "Especially since I'm not out there. Usually if something's happened to Daniel, I'm right there with the Colonel and Teal'c trying to find him."

I looked at her sadly. "I am sorry that you are to remain to watch over me. I would wish that you could be there, too."

"Well, maybe, but there is one thing." Samantha's smile was warm. "The Colonel's right, no matter how gruff he can sometimes be. We don't want anything to happen to you, and like Teal'c said, it's an honor to do this for Daniel. He's waited so long, Sha're, that if anything did happen to you, I don't know what he'd do."

"Perhaps. Thank you, Samantha, for being his friend. I am pleased that he had someone who cared while I was among the Goa'uld."

"He's a good man, Sha're. You've got countless women jealous back on Earth because they wish Daniel would pay them some attention, but he's always been focused on getting you back." I noticed that her lips twitched, as though she were thinking about something that I knew nothing about. "Anyway, Teal'c, the Colonel and I are always here for him, usually to keep him out of trouble. And him for us, too. Somehow, we've always pulled out of trouble in one relatively whole piece."

"I fear this time for him, Samantha," I admitted, reaching down to check the drink. It had cooled, so I held it as I spoke. "The demon will know who he is, and I do not know what she will do to him."

"He'll be fine." Her eyes met my own. Her smile was replaced by concern and understanding as I found I could not look away from her blue eyes. "We're going to get him back. The thing about Daniel is that he's unstoppable. You can't kill him, and nothing is going to keep him from you. It will just take some --"

"Time." I was growing to truly dislike that word. To hide my frustration from her knowing gaze, I took a large mouthful of the drink. It was unpleasantly bitter on my tongue. I forced myself to swallow, making a face. "What is that? It is horrid!"

My reaction made her smile. "It's called coffee, and Daniel practically thrives on it. How are you going to live with him if you don't like coffee?"

"We had no such beverage on Abydos," I said, discarding my cup as I swallowed several times, wishing the flavor to vanish from my mouth. "And if he wishes to drink it, he may have my cup."

Samantha's laughter filled the encampment, and in time, I found myself joining her. The humor lifted my worry considerably.

Long before the time was reached where we would have to leave, Jack returned with Teal'c. I waited for him to speak. He did not seem anxious as I expected him to be. I wondered what he had learned.

"Well, we found it," he announced as he settled down with a cup of coffee in hand. "This is going to be a piece of cake. I've told the other teams to take up position around the perimeter at two points so they've got two views into the compound covered, but they're out of sight of her Jaffa. As soon as I've briefed you, we're heading out to take up our own posts. Queeniepoo ain't going anywhere without us knowing."

"So what are we looking at?" Samantha wished to know.

He took a large sip of the horrid drink, and I marveled that his face did not flinch at the flavor. "Well, it really shouldn't be called a base. I'd say it's the size of my house with the lawns included, but not much bigger. It's easy for them to defend, with one or two escape routes that we can see, but she's only got a handful of Jaffa at best."

"How much is a handful?" one of the men wished to know.

"Not even a dozen. We're talking little league here." Jack drew a circle in the dirt with his finger, adding small shapes within. He then used four small stones to mark locations about it. "Okay, we're taking up positions here. Makepeace's team is here, and SG-6 is across the compound over here. Dosick, when we get there, I want your team here, on the left, and we'll take the other one."

"And then what, sir?" asked Dosick.

Teal'c spoke up. He had remained standing while Jack spoke, and was so quiet that I nearly had forgotten that he was present. "I believe we should attempt to infiltrate her domain. O'Neill and I discussed this, and if we are to make an attempt to enter, one team should venture first, to distract the Jaffa. From what I was able to observe, they are young. They were able to destroy Daniel Jackson's dig because they had the advantage of surprise. Here, it will be ours."

"SG-3 would be the likeliest candidates to do the drawing of attention, sir," Samantha said.

"And we'll hold down cover fire along with SG-6, Colonel," Dosick added. "I assume you and SG-1 are going in to get Jackson and the others out?"

Jack smiled. "You assume correctly, Captain."

"But did you get to see anyone?" Samantha pressed. "Do we have any idea where on the compound Daniel might be?"

His finger pointed to one of the shapes. "He's in this one. We saw him for just a few moments before the Jaffa whisked him inside. He seems to be okay, for the moment, just some bruises. I assume that the other five are being held with him."

"And the demon?" I asked. My voice drew Jack's attention as though he had forgotten that I was seated next to him. "Was she visible?"

"Nope, no sign," he said, "but I'm hoping Makepeace and his men see her. Still, it's not going to be hard to recognize her. She is, after all, the only woman there, and I'm sure her eyes are going to be a dead giveaway. We really won't have to worry about that part."

"Good." Samantha smiled as she rose to her feet. "When do we leave?"

Jack drank the rest of his coffee. "Right about now sounds good. Everybody, get your gear!"

I stood as Jack did the same. "And am I to come, Jack?"

He turned, his dark eyes looking down at me. I could see the conflict within his gaze, then his mouth tightened as he looked over at me. "Teal'c? Stay by Sha're's side. You're coming, but only as an observer. Capisce?"

"Ka-pish?" I repeated.

"Never mind." He waved the question away. "Just do as I ask, okay?"

"I shall," I promised.

With a smile, I went to gather what gear I had been assigned. My smile grew larger as I wondered what Daniel would think, to see me in these green clothes, the large helmet, and my hair tied away from my face. Samantha glanced at me, her face mirroring my smile although she did not know the purpose of my humor.

We are finally going to get my Daniel. The terrain is full of roots and leaves and branches, but I am determined to make it. My waiting is finally over, and soon, I will see him again.

I cannot wait!

oOo

I knew little of how wars are fought, and of ways one would defend against an enemy. I did realize, though, that the demon's lair was not in a defensible location. Jack echoed my thoughts, but pointed out that the location was far enough from the Chaapa'ai through the forest that she had little fear that someone stumbling upon the world would locate her.

Therefore, he said, we had the advantage.

There were no people at present living on this world, but their buildings remained. As we traveled, Jack described more of the base's layout, stating that there were old ruins in the area. Only three remained with a roof, each one the size of a stable where we would keep mastadges on Abydos.

The village was located in a valley, and the location Jack had selected for us had a good view of what lay below. The buildings were visible, as were the Jaffa. They were as young as Teal'c believed. They were not fully trained as those Apophis had in his service, but I could see the staff weapons and the zatnikatels. They were ready to defend their goddess, whose seal was visible on their forehead.

There was a team somewhere to our right, though I could not see them. I believe it was Colonel Makepeace's team, but I could not be certain. If I had not known better, I would not have believed that there were four men hiding amid the trees.

"Looks interesting..." Samantha's voice was quiet as she settled on the ground next to me while Jack spoke with the other teams. I could hear their replies through the soft object in my ear, but did not care to listen. I watched instead, hoping that I could glimpse my husband who was below. "I bet Daniel's wishing that he could take a look at those ruins. I think I see some inscriptions down there."

"Perhaps when the demon is defeated?" I suggested as I set down my bag. I heard a man say that Dosick's team had moved into position. "However, I think we will have to return to this world at a later date."

The smile on Samantha's face reminded me of Skaara when he would find Daniel and I in a private moment. She would have spoken, but Jack's angry words made her look at him.

"Sir?"

"Makepeace, I don't think I heard you correctly. You did what?!" he demanded, glaring directly where they were hidden. I wonder what he had done to displease Jack.

"I sent my men to bug the place as well we could. It can't reach inside the buildings, but we can pick up the Jaffa's conversations."

"Great, like sitting in a New York subway. Can't make out a word." Jack sighed. "I'll kick your butt to Chulak if those Jaffa saw you, Makepeace."

"Never fear, flyboy, we were in and out of there before they thought to look."

"Good." He was satisfied with the knowledge that our presence was undetected, but his eyes were still narrow as he glared where Colonel Makepeace was hiding. "And Makepeace, try to remember that concept of me being in command of this mission? Ask me before you do anything incredibly jarhead-ish again, got it?"

I looked at Teal'c. "What is a 'jarhead?'"?

"O'Neill and Makepeace are different types of warriors," he explained in a quiet voice. "They are rivals, similar to Serpent and Horus guards. A 'jarhead' is a derogatory term for Makepeace's branch."

"There's more," the other man's voice continued in my ear. "You see the area around the ruins? See how the ground's disturbed and the vegetation removed?" As he spoke, I began to notice his observations. At first, I had taken them to simply be from the demon's Jaffa, Now, I sensed it to be something else.

"What about it?" Jack asked. "Don't tell me, you mined it?"

"No, sir. It looks like Doctor Jackson's digsite on PR2884. I think she's getting them to dig."

Samantha frowned. "Dig what?"

There was a satisfied tone in Colonel Makepeace's voice. "That's why we have the mics down there to find out. Any further objections, O'Neill?"

The sun began to shine brightly upon the lair from overhead and our positions through the trees. Shapes of light seemed to flow over us as we lay upon the ground. I believed it to be noon, though the sun had been in the sky soon after our arrival.

I began to wonder when we would see someone other than the young Jaffa. As the minutes passed with no movement, I worried that Jack was mistaken in believing my Daniel was uninjured.

A bright glimpse of color inside the far building. I believed it to be non-existent when it disappeared, merely from a play of the light. However, I saw it again moments later, inside the doorway. I heard Samantha whisper the movement to Jack, as the warriors visibly held their weapons tighter.

It was the demon.

Her robes were bright red, with thick purple material for the trim. They cloaked her body, swirling about her as she moved. They were unlike any clothes I wore when the demon possessed my body. I smiled, knowing that their poor quality was much less than that she was accustomed to. It was something that no doubt bothered her immensely, that the royal robes she had in abundance in Apophis' household were things of the past, until she was able to gain more power.

I had wondered since learning of her continued survival where she would have found a new body. It appeared that she was from a village near where I once resided with Hakon. Relations with our village and others were poor at best on that world, yet the news of a missing woman should have reached us over time. Things such as that are cause of conflict and war, and yet nothing of the kind had occurred. I wondered if that meant she was an undesirable, cast off from her people with no clan to protect her. That was most likely.

At one time, her face must have held smiles and laughter. Now there was coldness as she walked across her lair. If another emotion appeared, I knew it would be as unpleasant as what I had always seen about me in Apophis' household. It bothered me to know I had once looked like that, and regarded my Daniel not as the man who was my husband, but as a thing. An object to be used.

"Hello, Queenie," Jack said. He held up two cylinders to his eyes, in order to see her clearly. "What are you up to this fine afternoon? Care to share at all?"

When she spoke, I could hear the demon as though the great distance between us was only a pace or so away. She used the Goa'uld language, her voice made strange. I shivered, remembering when my voice had sounded like that.

"Jaffa, kree." She motioned to another building as she gave her orders.

Two Jaffa disappeared to do her bidding. As she waited for their return, I heard Jack mutter, "Okay, got the Jaffa. Got the kree. What did she just say?"

"She wishes for the prisoners to be brought before her," Teal'c informed him. "She does not wish them harmed."

The demon's eyes flared as she saw her captives several moments before they were visible to me. They walked slowly, as though both tired and sore from what they had been through. Some were angry, but more were frightened. The demon smiled as she watched them pass.

There! At the end of the line was my Daniel. He was similar to how I remembered him from our last meeting on Abydos, three years before. He did not appear to be much older, yet his hair had changed. It was not quite as long as he once kept it, but it was still longer than the style that Jack wore. I wondered if his aged appearance was what he now looked like, or rather the result of what the demon had done. As I watched, I began to believe it was both.

I could not see him in all details, due to the distance, but he appeared to be unharmed. Mostly. I would not be surprised to find bruises later, and as he walked slowly behind the other prisoners, I could see that he limped slightly as he walked. His hair was disheveled, and I believed that his clothes were torn, much like the others.

"Hey, Danny boy," Jack said under his breath, watching my husband's progression to the center of the compound. The Jaffa gathered the men together, and at the command of the one who must have been the demon's First Prime, they fell to their knees before her. Some were assisted by the staff weapons. Daniel descended on his own, glaring at the demon as he knelt. His glasses were gone, I noted.

"They all seem to be in good condition, sir, given the circumstances," Samantha spoke. "It shouldn't be too hard to get them moving once the opportunity comes up."

"Yeah, I was thinking that, too," he replied. His mouth twisted, as though in concentration. Below us, the demon walked before her prisoners, her robes like a red cloud around her body. They may not have been as beautiful as she would desire, but they gave her an added dimension as she finally halted before my Daniel.

"Tau'ri," she began. She reached out to touch his face, but he flinched back. Instead, her fingers sought to brush through his hair, as though seeking to return it to the way it should appear. "My Jaffa tell me that you are unwilling to follow my commands. You have also convinced the others not to cooperate in my project. I am your Goddess, Tau'ri, you would be wise to heed my wishes."

There was a long silence, as the demon toyed with his hair. I found myself digging my fingers into the earth, the moist dirt and grass tangling around them. I wished to descend to the lair and take her away from my husband. Her ribbon device was coiled on her free hand, ready to use should she desire it.

"You're just going to kill us after we've finished doing it," he replied, his voice rougher than what I recalled. "What's the difference between now and later?"

"That's not really optimistic," Jack muttered.

The demon's eyes flared. "You will do my bidding! Do you wish for others to destroy your world? If I find what I seek, then I will be able to control all the System Lords, and prevent them from further destroying our empire."

"You can't have what you can't find," Daniel continued, looking away from her. "And I won't help you find that. Neither will the other men."

"Teal'c, got any idea what she wants them to do?" Jack whispered.

"I am not certain," Teal'c replied, a frown marring his dark face. "There are legends of the days when the current System Lords vied for power and succeeded, but they are numerous. I do not see how they would apply to this situation."

"Well, you know the track record of Jaffa legends," came the reply as Jack did not look away from what the demon was doing. "Kinda accurate, I'd say."

The demon's fingers tightened in Daniel's hair, and I could see him wince from my position. "My Pharaoh was correct when he lived. Yours is a very stubborn people, quite unlike other slave races."

Daniel smiled, though I was certain that if I were better able to see his face, his eyes would not share the expression that curved his lips. "You should know that fairly well by now."

"I do, quite well," she replied. Daniel winced again. "I saw it from she who was my former host."

I froze at her words. When Daniel chose to reply, his voice was tight. "Sha're. Her name is Sha're."

"Ah, my poor deluded Tau'ri," she smiled, as cold as a desert night on Abydos. "Her name _was_ Sha're."

He froze, his eyes locked with hers. There was silence for several moments as they stared, then my Daniel moved. He fought with her, not as much to loosen her grip, but to injure her. If he were able, I would not be surprised if he would kill her. The sun overhead brought the tears that streamed down his cheeks to diamond brilliance, as he fought and clawed his way like a wild creature.

"Colonel?" Samantha asked, not taking her eyes off my Daniel.

"O'Neill, now would be time to move," Teal'c suggested. "Daniel Jackson is sufficiently distracting the Jaffa." As he spoke, the Jaffa moved forward, ready to beat him into submission. "We must take action now."

"Not going to argue with you there!" Jack snapped, reaching to touch the communication device. "Makepeace, Dosick, Manley, move out, now!"

There was sudden noise from the other side of the compound, causing all action to stop below us. The Jaffa froze, staring about them in surprise. Daniel paused in his struggles, the prisoners looked warily at the direction the noise was being made, while the demon simply smiled.

"Jaffa, kree!" she shouted. Her words were nearly lost over the sounds of battle emerging, but I caught a fragment that meant for something large to be revealed. As the Jaffa scattered to do her bidding, she continued to hold my Daniel with one hand, while her free hand raised above his head. The ribbon device pointed down toward his forehead.

"Colonel O'Neill!" a voice said through the devices in our ears. "We've got a situation!"

"You think?" he snapped. "What, Manley?"

The demon spoke, loudly this time as the ribbon device was suspended just above my husband. His eyes were fixed on it, all motion ceasing in his body as though he were made of stone. This made the demon's voice hold a certain joy as I heard it not only through the device, but carried upon the air as she called out.

"I anticipated your arrival, Tau'ri, but not this quickly! I commend you on your hasty discovery!" She glanced in our direction, then where Colonel Makepeace's team lay. "You will be disappointed, however, to discover that I did not plan on having inferior forces."

Jack ignored her words. "Manley? Come in! What's your situation? Dosick? Makepeace?"

"O'Neill." Teal'c pointed to the opposite direction. "Observe."

Walking down the slope, a group of Jaffa outnumbered the eight men they led toward the ruins. I did not see Colonel Makepeace among them. The men's hands were empty, their guns held by the Jaffa. The demon watched them approach, satisfaction curving her lips.

"Tau'ri named O'Neill!" the demon called. "I know you are present upon this world. In your company is the Shol'va, no doubt! Reveal yourself without struggle, or I shall kill him!"

She lowered her hand, and Daniel's body trembled. Movement from Samantha and Teal'c drew my attention away from my husband to the five Jaffa who surrounded us.

"Uh, sir?" Samantha said, her voice low in a warning.

Looking at the staff weapons, Jack glanced at Daniel, then at the Jaffa. "Yeah, kids, I guess we'd better do what the snake lady said."

My helmet weighs heavily on my head as we are herded to the demon's lair. Teal'c and Samantha guard me while Jack walks a step ahead. Each step brings us closer to my Daniel and the demon, and both excitement and fear knot my stomach. She has released him, letting him sag to the ground in exhaustion as she prepares to meet us.

His friends' presence catches Daniel's eye, and he smiles in relieved greeting. It fades as he sees me, turning into a frown as he puzzles my identity.

His eyes widen in surprise, and I am frightened when he falls back in a faint.

oOo

The demon gloated.

As Daniel fell, Jack moved to help him, but a command to the Jaffa caused his path to be barred. I remained near Teal'c, who had a hand on my arm preventing me from moving. I watched my husband's body, fearful that he had ceased to breathe. A slow rising of his chest relieved me, but only slightly.

There was fury on Jack's face. The demon watched, a cold smile on her own face as she moved to stand before him. Her eyes shone with white light.

"So..." Jack said after a moment. His hands were held behind his back, as though he were standing casually. "What's the occasion, your snakeness? Sorry we're late, but we somehow lost your calling card."

"Silence," she commanded. "I am pleased that you and your fellow Tau'ri have come to my world. Together, you will witness not only the emergence of the means of my ascension to Supreme System Lord, but the weapon by which I will enslave your world for eternity."

There was a laugh of amusement. "Oh, I've heard that spiel before."

"Perhaps, but I alone have the means to accomplish it," she said.

"By what means?" Teal'c inquired, a brow raised.

He was ignored. "Jaffa! Return half of these to the grounds." The demon motioned to the five prisoners, and the men who had accompanied us. She then pointed toward our group. "The Shol'va, and the other humans. Return them to the cell."

I do not know why she did not see me. Perhaps it was my proximity to Teal'c, or perhaps she simply did not recognize me. I had hoped that my helmet would disguise me from her scrutiny, and it seemed to work. She had yet to comment on my presence. I did not know how long it would last, and I prayed it would last long enough to allow me to reach my Daniel. He was so close, just a few steps away...

She glanced at us as she passed, but her attention was fixed on Jack and Teal'c as her Jaffa moved us. Teal'c was allowed to collect Daniel in his arms before we were brought inside.

"Nice place," Jack said as we were locked within. The floor was hard dirt, lower than the ground by several steps. At the stone wall opposite the door, Teal'c lay Daniel on the ground. Samantha and Jack were in search of what our prison held, while the other men sank down around the room.

"Add some curtains, not to mention a window, and this could be cozy," Samantha agreed.

I ignored the rest of their words as I went to join Teal'c, kneeling next to my husband's body. He remained still, his face shadowed in the poor light. His hand was cool, and I held it tightly, wishing him to open his eyes. I did not see any wounds, and only dirt marred his clothes.

"He does not appear to be injured," Teal'c said after a moment. His look held relief. "I believe he was merely surprised to see you, Sha're. He should awaken shortly."

"I agree with Teal'c," a man sitting near us replied. He smiled at me in greeting. "Captain Green, ma'am. I was on Doctor Jackson's team when we were caught by surprise. We've been handled a little roughly, but nothing too extreme. Except for that little bit with the ribbon device, I mean."

"What the hell happened, anyway, Green?" Jack demanded from his inspection. "The Jaffa caught you by surprise?"

"Yes, sir," he nodded. "An early morning attack, about two hours before we were going to rise. They zatted Major Fitzpatrick, and gathered the rest of us who were still alive."

"For what purpose did she bring you here?" Teal'c asked.

Green's face held a frown. "Something about a thing called... Matet? Whatever it is, she thinks it's here, somewhere near the ruins. I think she's nuts, to be honest. What the hell could be here except for rocks, trees and old junk?"

"Yeah, yeah, we saw the locale. Not exactly the ideal place for tourists," Jack said. I did not need to look to know that he was looking at me intently. When Green had said the word, I had stared at him, as had Teal'c. "Oh, boy... Uh, Teal'c? Sha're? Something you want to share with us about this Mat-thing?"

"It is as you suspected, O'Neill," Teal'c replied. "It is a myth."

I nodded in agreement. "The Matet is a very old and powerful symbol in our religion, when Ra ruled over Abydos and other worlds. As the sun, he rode the sky to bring light to the world. Matet was the morning sun."

"But...?" he prompted, one greying eyebrow lifted. "I see a hole in this myth theory, kids. If she's got Daniel and the rest of them digging for something that doesn't exist, then doesn't that mean that there maybe, possibly, actually could be something out there?"

It was possible. It grieved me slightly that I no longer possessed the demon's knowledge. I knew the demon, and what she desired, but without that which only she knew, I could not help Jack with what we required to understand her actions.

"She keeps on saying how it will help her gain power," Green offered. "Doctor Jackson wasn't sure what she was talking about, I noticed. But with you guys here, we'll find out sooner if it's here. We just finished clearing the ground, but there's been no actual digging other than a test pit here and there."

Jack returned to crouch near us, leaving Samantha to continue her search. "Well, the area looked kinda big from where we were located. I'm guessing that she's expecting it to be rather large? Anything ringing a bell yet, Teal'c?"

"Perhaps," he said, his voice low as he looked at my Daniel. "Jaffa legends tell of a time when Sokar ruled as supreme System Lord. It was also when Apophis and Ra were young, thirsting for power. They fought as one to defeat Sokar. He retreated, but the battle continued, between the victors. Ra emerged successful, when many System Lords gathered to support him."

"And they did that because...?" Jack asked. "That matty thing queeniepoo wants?"

Teal'c nodded. "Yes."

"Ah. So, if it's theoretically real, we could be in deep doodoo." He frowned. "We've got to stop her."

Green spoke. "I'd like that as much as you, sir, but how? I mean, she's got more Jaffa than I've ever seen! She's got all of us under heavy watch, and besides, the six of us are just wiped. We've barely had anything to drink or eat, and forget about sleep. Doctor Jackson's the first one of us to get any shut-eye since the whole thing started."

"Major!" Jack called to Samantha. "Any water over in your area?"

"No, sir," she replied. "Nothing but the floor and the walls."

I released my Daniel's hand, placing it on his chest. "I will ask for water, Jack. Daniel will require it when he awakens."

Leaving their side, I went to the closed door, pounding on it with my fist. I did not stop until the loud voice of a Jaffa shouted from the other side to be silent. I doubled my effort until the door opened.

"Kree!" he snapped, glaring down at me. "Or I will open fire and silence you that way."

His tone made me unsteady, but I was determined. My fear did not show on my face. "Jaffa, we require water. There are injured among us."

"No water," was his reply. He was to shut the door when I spoke again.

"We require water," I repeated forcefully. "If we are to serve your goddess, we must be strong. If there are more men to work, our work shall be completed in a shorter time." I watched him for a reaction. "You will displease your goddess if you do not give us water."

I was not surprised when he agreed at last. Displeasing their gods was not a way to ensure a long life among the Jaffa, nor for the humans the Goa'uld enslaved. He motioned for me to come, and pointed to Samantha. "Tau'ri, you are to come as well."

The people who long ago constructed the village had a well near where the men were now digging. The earth was scarred by holes, unlike those I had seen days before from Daniel's camp. Several Jaffa watched them work, and they eyed us as we passed.

We were given two large hydria to fetch water, with the Jaffa prompting us to be quick. It was with relief, too, when we gathered the water without the demon being present. I did not know how I would react to her presence at the moment, with my attention focused on helping Daniel and the others. If she were to see me, it would take away from that effort.

Our burdens in our hands, we were returned to our prison. As the door closed behind us, we were greeted with voices, most calling for water. Samantha went to assist them, but my attention was caught by Teal'c's gaze. He motioned for me to approach.

Daniel was awake. His view of the doorway was blocked by Jack's back. He had placed himself directly in front of Daniel, though I did not realize why until I was close. Daniel was crying.

"She's dead, Jack..." he was saying, not meeting his friends' faces. His eyes were focused on his hands, clutched tightly in his lap. "I mean, if it's... her... that's out there... N- not Sha're..."

Jack's hand was held tightly on his shoulder. It seemed as though he were trying to say something, but Daniel's tears and broken words would not allow him an opportunity. Instead, he was waiting patiently until he could say something.

Teal'c watching me alerted Jack to my presence again in the chamber, and he squeezed Daniel's shoulder, stopping his words. "Danny..."

He did not look up, only sniffed before speaking. "What?"

"She's not dead," he stated.

"How?" was his question. "I mean... if she's there, doesn't that mean...?"

"It does not, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said. "She is not dead, nor was her appearance before a result of your losing consciousness. She is very real."

"Unless we're all hallucinating," Jack smiled. He brought his hand to Daniel's chin, forcing him to look up. "Daniel? Come on, work with me here."

At long last, Daniel raised his eyes, looking first at Jack. I worried at the redness of his eyes, and how they appeared to be lifeless. It was as though the demon's words had stolen all life from him. It was several moments before he realized that there was a third person near him.

I smiled as he met my eyes. "Hello, my Daniel."

A frown creased his forehead, as though he was certain that it was not I standing before him. "Sha're?"

"It is I," I nodded. I realized that I still held my hydria, and quickly set it to the side before kneeling next to him. I reached to touch his forehead, both to have him realize that I was indeed present, and to check whether he was ill. My fingers smoothed the frown. "Are you well? I was worried that you were not well."

His eyes widened, and I could clearly see the blue I cherished so much. At times, they were deep like lapis. His mouth fell open, and more tears appeared in his eyes. I brought my hand to trace his cheek, feeling him press against my fingers.

"Oh, god..." he whispered, closing his eyes. He reached to bring me close to him, holding me tightly as he began to cry once again. "Oh, god... You're alive..." His grip became tighter as his voice wavered. His face, pressed into my neck and hair, had a smile. "You're alive!"

If we are able to remain like this forever, I would not mind. It is the two of us, together, and I wish it could remain for eternity. The demon, our prison, and our friends are part of another world. All my world involves now is my Daniel in my arms.

Our moment must end. Jack brings us to the present, forcing Daniel to drink water. Teal'c has said that he believes Jaffa are approaching, and he is proven correct when the door opens. We are to continue digging, our short rest over.

Daniel holds my hand, not willing to release me as we are herded outside to join those working. The demon is there, watching us gather. My heart siezes as her gaze passes us, then returns.

Her eyes glow fire.

She has seen us.

oOo

She swooped around us, like a carrion-seeker over the desert. Daniel's hand tightened about mine, both fear and determination offered from the grip. Silence descended when we were seen, the others uneasily watching as the demon waited and watched.

"You are alive." It was disappointment that I heard in her strange voice. "You should not have survived."

"A little late to say that, don't you think?" Jack asked, watching us behind the demon. He may have been challenging her, but his eyes held fright. Anything more he might have said was silenced by a Jaffa prodding him.

"Yet, you are still alive," she repeated, staring at me. I met her gaze, seeing the cold light fade until the blue of the host's eyes returned. "I commend you. Very few former hosts survive a Goa'uld's evacuation."

I saw no point to her words, other than knowing my presence had surprised her. Very few things surprise a demon. I knew she would try to use my presence to her advantage, but I did not know how. At my side, Daniel watched us, as uncertain of what would occur as I.

"Your presence, I am pleased to say, is of benefit to my expedition." She was pleased now. "You have brought with you more Tau'ri, to facilitate the cause. You, yourself, are an asset, for your Daniel will indeed do my bidding."

When the demon turned to look at him after naming my husband, I felt his grip tighten. He did not know what she would do, nor did I. I feared the worst.

"You will continue to search for Matet," she said, watching him as she spoke. "You will continue without protest until it is found. If you fail in any way, or attempt to escape, I will not hesitate to harm her."

I did not think it was possible, but her words caused more colour to fade from Daniel's face. I feared that he would fall again. He did not falter, but remained standing as he glared.

Jack cleared his throat to speak. "Okay, dramatics aside, what exactly is this Matet thing? I mean, we have to work with something here. I've never been into this archaeology thing, but I have the notion that if we've got an idea what to look for, that might help the situation."

His question removed her attention from Daniel and I. As she spoke, I moved closer to Daniel. I put my arm about him, as he did the same with me.

"It is a weapon that the galaxy has not seen in many years," the demon told him. "It was the primary weapon of Ra, against his enemies when he took his seat as the supreme System Lord."

"Okay, we got that part. So it's big?"

She smiled. "It is not as large as one would think. Power is not in size."

"Not too big, not too small. Okay, we can work with that. A ship?" He glanced at Teal'c, who inclined his head. "Not a pyramid ship, huh?"

"A ha'tak ship is too large to be in such a place," he agreed. "Jaffa legend states it is a small vessel, able to carry a handful of people."

"Not a handful," the demon corrected. "It would carry only those immediately loyal to the lord Ra, during the battle for supremacy. Horus at his side at all times, Seth before his betrayal, and for a time, until the defeat of Sokar, my Pharaoh."

"Yeah, that's one story I'd love to hear," Jack said. "The question I want to know is why it's here. Why's it on this rock? If I'm not mistaken, this is a little out of the way, no?"

"That's the reason why," my Daniel spoke. "Ra wanted to hide it from the other System Lords, probably using its mythical existence as a wildcard to hold the lesser Goa'uld in place. When we killed him six years ago, its location went with him."

"I have searched for it, since evading the Ashrak," the demon stated, her eyes moving to look at me. "It is rumored to be on many worlds, but those were proven false by others. Heru'ur has often searched for Matet, but he will not succeed." Her eyes grew bright with inner fire. "Instead, he will bow before me."

"Yadda yadda..." Jack muttered.

If the demon's words aided them in what we were to find, I was not certain. We soon joined the others already at work, and began to toil. The soil was thick at the surface, heavier than that I knew at Abydos. In places, it was full of small, smooth stones where there was less of the thicker soil.

Daniel was occupied from the moment we began laboring, but despite his work, I knew he would look up at me. He needed to be reminded that I was there. I, too, watched him. I knew this was his chosen work, and had watched him often in the days before the vili tao an was uncovered. Skaara and his friends would work, following his commands. It was organized, a goal in mind.

Little of that existed here. It bothered Daniel, I knew, but he said little as the work continued. Layers of earth slowly appeared, while what once lay above was moved elsewhere. Several times, objects were found, but they were not Goa'uld. Pottery, refuse, and little else. They were thrown away.

"Goddamn rock!" I heard Jack curse several times, and when Daniel would look, he would add, "Real rock, Daniel. Don't worry."

There was one place where Daniel insisted be dug in a certain way. Instead of ground being moved across, this was dug down. Daniel spent much time there. He both watched and worked, his face showing that this method, too, was not being done as he would wish.

"What's that for?" Samantha asked after it was a depth to make a man disappear to his waist.

"Checking out the occupational strata," he said. "If I get an idea of what's down there with this test pit, it might help us find out where exactly this Matet might be located."

"Say what?" Jack asked, pausing in digging.

"I want to know how far down this goes," my Daniel replied. "If Matet, or something that might lead us to it, is actually down there, I'll be getting a sense of how far down it is."

"And?"

"Well, by the looks of this place, this is a floodplain, from a possibly extinct tributary of a local river. Or it just might be a creek, now, I really have no idea. I haven't seen the geography of the place." He kicked what dirt lay before us. "Going by the alluvial deposits I've seen so far, I'm going to guess that this particular river flooded yearly, almost like the Nile back on Earth. It would make sense for why there's a village here, near a water source, but --"

Jack held out his hand to point. "You said 'but.' That's not a word I want to hear."

I watched, worried as Daniel nodded with displeasure. "Jack, if Ra built some kind of base thousands or even hundred of thousands of years ago, it might be buried under tons of successive alluvial deposits."

"Meaning?"

"Even if it's here, somewhere underneath us, we might never find it. We could be digging for weeks, months..." Daniel shrugged, placing his hands in his pockets. "I hate to be bearer of bad news, but we might never get out of here."

"Wrong answer," Jack told him. "We're getting out of here, but it'll just take a little bit of time. Got that?"

We continued to work as the sun moved slowly across the sky. If it were not for the green that surrounded us, as well as the cool air, I might have believed that we had returned to Abydos, before we were free from Ra. The labor was similar.

There were no lamps to light the area. At dusk, we were allowed to return to our cell, with the unspoken expectation that we were to begin again when the sun rose. A small meal of little substance was provided, then it was suggested that we rest until morning.

My Daniel's hand held in my own, I led him to a corner. A short distance away, our friends gathered to sleep, and our proximity to them seemed to make us both feel better. The air was cooling, and with no fire to warm us, we sat encircled in our arms.

"How are you doing?" he asked when we were settled, looking at me in concern. Fatigue was heavy on his face, his eyes not as bright as they had been earlier. "Are you okay?"

"I am well," I told him, resting my head on his shoulder. "You should rest, my Daniel. You do not appear to be very well."

"Just tired," he sighed, holding me closely. "I guess a prison cell isn't the most ideal place to catch up on old times, huh?"

"We will have time for that later."

"Yeah... I suppose we will. If we get away from here." His voice was heavy. "I don't know if we're going to find this Matet, Sha're. I really don't. If we do, what then?"

"Come on, kids," Jack's voice came from a short distance away. "Philosophical ponderings can wait until the morning. Get some shut-eye, okay, Daniel?"

"We shall decide when that moment comes," I whispered when I was certain that Jack was not listening any longer. "We cannot judge the herd before the mastadges are collected, Daniel."

He laughed, a sound I had long missed. His lips were near my ear, telling me that I was right, as usual. I almost wished to believe that we were in the temple, surrounded by the others as we rested from the day's exploration of the Chaapa'ai. If there had been desert wind moaning through the entrance, I may have believed it to be so.

We whispered together for several minutes, sharing the warmth of our bodies as we once did on Abydos. I told him of living on Hakon's world after the demon abandoned my body. He listened, but he finally fell asleep when I would have told of my recovery by Major Chalmers.

It is now early in the morning. The sun has appeared brightly above the trees, a symbol of what we are to find. Little rest has been had, but it is enough to help us begin anew. Daniel and those captured with him work slowly, and I see Jack cast several concerned looks at them. I, too, am worried.

The demon says little when she walks around us. The Jaffa stand in all directions, clear of our area. There is nowhere to run should we have wished to do so. I fear that it will not be long before a Jaffa will chose to make an example of a tired worker.

The pit Daniel dug is now quite deep. Dirt is piled around it, objects sometimes littered with it. I see a broken pot, like one I may have used on Abydos to prepare a meal. It is odd to see it lying there, seen for the first time in many years.

The man within the pit shouts in surprise, and beside me, Daniel looks up. His brow furrows, wondering what is wrong when he realizes that it comes from his pit. He runs to the hole, and I follow closely with Jack.

"What is it?" he calls down. "Johnson? What did you find?"

"There's something down here!" the dark man replies, looking up at us. I try to peer past him, but there is dirt still covering where Johnson is standing. It is unclear what has excited him.

"What?" Colonel Makepeace demands, opposite to us.

"Dunno, sir, but it's metal. Big, too." He moves to take something from the floor, taking a moment to brush it off. "Here. That's not it, though, the whole thing is still buried. But this looks like some kind of device to control it, maybe."

Daniel receives it, moving away a step to examine it. His long fingers move it, brushing away earth that still tries to cling to its surface. I do not know what purpose it served, but I do recognize the symbols.

It is Goa'uld.

  


* * *

>   
> © November 24,1999 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa’uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  


##### This story is dedicated to hopeless romantics everywhere, and hoping that one day, Stargate SG-1 will have a truly happy ending. Even if it doesn't, well... we'll always have fanfic. Thanks to Erin for suggesting a less depressing alternative to what I originally had planned. And again, a big thank you to those who have read and commented on the story before I posted. As a side note, I needed an Abydonian word for the DHD, so I came up with "raatan'ai." It may or may not look silly, but it serves its purpose well. 

* * *

  
[Back](http://astele.co.uk/StargateFan/Chapter/fiction.html)


End file.
